


This one time, at LowCon

by NepetasDisciple



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Confusion, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: Then you pair cosplay from a obscure eastern alternian  Hentai, you really got to expect the most obnoxious blue bloods to tail you and your palemate.





	This one time, at LowCon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seadweller_Apologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadweller_Apologist/gifts).

Trolls seemed to litter the walkway of the large hall that the two palemates where occupying,

costumes ranging from skill to commissioned work filled the area. Most trolls dressing up as a sort of character from eastern Alternia media, a few others taking on characters from video games and even a handful of others cosplaying from webcomics. The hall itself was crowded with not only trolls cosplaying but attendees trying to snap photos of each other, as merchants seemed to look on in annoyance as their stalls where blocked off from would be customers. 

Folykl and Kuprum would be such trolls. 

Kuprum was the type to get really into the eastern media, and as such, the yellow blood took an interest into cosplaying some of his favorite characters. Folykl on the other hand, while liking certain shows, really did not have the time, much less energy, to put effort into costume making. That is where her moirail would come in. Kuprum was nice enough to help make up a few costumes for the both of them to go as. This year, the two had decided to go a bit more wild with their cosplay choice. 

This year, they had wanted something a little more out there, in terms of cosplay. While they often did some more obscure cosplays, they really wanted to hammer it in this time. Folykl was of course going to be once more riding on top of Kuprum, but there was going to be a bit of tweaking to it. 

Kuprum has a sort of sleek body costume. Gold trimmings over a black bodysuit, red and blue accents highlighting it. Amazingly, he even seemed to go all out with the costumes, having special gold blood contacts that would change his eye color to red and blue. Folykl herself was more eye catching. Her own costume shown a bit more skin. A tight black crop top with baggy pants, gold and fuchsia ringlets and bands covered her arms and legs. Well made fins fit snugly on her ears, fake frilled gills and fins accented her actual body. The last and most important piece, a large yellow pin across her chest. A sort of badge to let others know she was not actually a highblood, and that she had paid the "fee" to cosplay above her blood class. 

Kuprum had decided on "Kolor Kull; Enter the Empress". A sort of fill-a-bucket media then an actual show, one that was pretty obscure but had enough of a good design potential to wear around and get photos. Though it was something that Folykl really didnt care for, much less want to cosplay. The entire anime was just the whole signless myth twisted and reformed to fit a "better" narrative as well as a niche hentai. She had been complaining the entire time for a better group cosplay for him to parade her around in, something that didn't feed into her palemates wet dream of being a battery. Had they been to a better con, these sort of cosplays would attract the wrong crowd. 

LowCon was special to the pair, as it had been where they had first met each other. It wasn't anything grande really. The pair found each other by the both of them going to a panel that, admittedly could have been run better, and finding the panel runner to be so obtuse, both of them couldn't help but heckle and jeer the panellists from either side of the room. With both of them being kicked out, they bonded quickly over shared trolling tactics. 

Though, not only was it a sort of nostalgic comfort con to the both of them, but it was also a relatively safe one. While Lowcon typically was a much smaller and run down convention, most of the staff and attendees where of the lowblood variety. Sure there where some highbloods that would walk round, but they were far and few inbetween. 

Needless to say, when Kuprum notice a high blood take interest in the booth of them, it put him on guard. 

" Hey Fol, quit your bitching, there seems to be some fuckin Blue blood tailing us. " 

The bug like troll glanced down at her palemate, irritation clear on her face as she focused for a moment on the space behind her, her psionics flittering weakly before she felt the hand of Kuprum gently pat against hers. Energy surged into her, making her psionics flair a bit. She could make out the shapes around them, and more importantly; the boastful stride of high blood walking to them.

The small crowd around them parted as the blue blood came through, looking up and down quickly. A small noise of disapproval coming from him as he placed his hand under his chin, rubbing it. " you know, as a yellow blood, its really demeaning of you to cosplay such an outfit. " 

Folykl would practically feel the grin worming its way onto Kuprum's face, she could feel a light static start to raise the hairs on her arm, as she could sense himself start to get pricked by the highbloods comment. A few trolls who were more sensitive to psionics backed away, feeling the agitation exude from the yellow blood. " And you…" he spoke out, Folykl noticing that he was paying attention to her now. " It's pretty rude of you to use your, I assume, quadrant mate as a mere prop. Really you highbloods have no taste. I can hear you arguing with him from all across the dealers hall. " He spoke out pointing and shaking a finger at her, Kuprum now filling the air with static. 

" Hey... dipshit..., look at my chest…" she huffed out. Pulling at the pin Kuprum had gently placed on her hours ago. " I thought... I was the blind one here... " She snapped out, laughing for a moment as she leaned down the pap her moirail, trying to calm him down before he blew a gasket. 

Immediately the high blood seemed to back off, now aware that the fins and gills where only prosthetics. " My apologies…" he seemed to quickly sputter out, Kuprum watching in real time as this blue blood seemed to connect at least 22 different dots together. " It would make sense that a pair of goldbloods would come to such a rundown con. You know, for a pair of yellow bloods, you both look amazing in your costumes. While Enter the Empress had some poor ideology the character designs were fantastic. The name is Zebruh by the way,, and I couldn't help but notice that the two of you are…. Having quite the bickering match. " 

Folykl snorted feeling Kuprum quickly smack her, cutting it off slightly. This of course only made Zebruh more interested. They would get the high blood that had a fetish for quadrant mingling. She could tell that Kuprum wanted to really fuck with this guy, and too be fair, it would really ramp up the trolling nostalgia of this con. " Oh yeah, me and Fol here just go at it sometimes. Can't be helped really. After all, we are just a bunch of low blood fucks. We are super uncultured you know-" 

" I can help with that!" He jumped on, sliding a hand around Kuprum's shoulder, leading both of them away from the center and to the more seedy hotel part. " As a high blood, I am well aware that I have a better understanding due to my bloodright. It's only fair of me to try and help the both of you work out your problems! I think your kisme-" 

"We are actually... Moirails... blue balls…" 

Zebruh stopped for a moment, about to comment on how rude it was to interrupt someone that was speaking, but paused at this new information. " Hm, well then, you most certainly need my ash assistance than. " Zebruh quickly seemed to fish his palmhusk from his pants, typing down instruction that only Kuprum could guess was him telling the hotel to place certain accommodations in Zebrahs room. " but do not worry, I am an expert in quadrant studies. Now tell me, how do you both feel about a three way feeling jam? " He asked, practically pushing Kuprum and Folykl into the hotel lobby. 

Kuprum stumbled, feeling and hearing Folykl jostle as she tried to steady herself. She squealed, scabbling off last minute nearly hitting the floor before Zebruh quickly caught her with one arm, the other smoothly wrapping around Kuprum's waist as they were lead to an elevator. A tactical douchebag move that left both of them feeling a little amazed and maybe slightly pitched flushed. 

" Geeze... we really couldn't... impos-" Folykl tried to play along, once more being cut off. 

" Nonsense! For the night, I will be your pale-ashen! Someone who will work very close to the both of you. " he purred out smuggly, leading them into the elevator, quickly pressing the top floor, one of the fancier rooms of course. 

As soon as the elevator had closed, there as a change in atmosphere, Folykl could feel herself becoming weaker, and slightly more grumpier as the literal man handling she had been going through annoyed her. She leaned into the touch, trying to see if she could manage to take just a bit of energy. At once she could feel the high blood crumple ever so slightly. Kuprum quickly feeding his energy through Zebruh. Fortunately, he didn't seem to take much notice of his sudden lapse of energy, and the rush that kicked in. Though Zebruh couldn't help but feel closer somehow to the two. 

" You know, I think you're right. We really needed a high blood's help to get the right electricity between us. " Kuprum mocked, snickering as the joke went over his head. The elevator door opening for the both of them, the trip to Zebruh's room a slight blur as Kuprum worked more of his energy through him for Folykl to feed off of. The blue blood just assuming the two wherever so clingy to their quadrant savior. 

As soon as they had entered the room, the pair of gold bloods where enamored by the luxuries that littered the room. Different food and drink were placed in mouth watering arrangements, soft and fuzzy blankets and pillows where already stacked and assorted in a pile, where Zebruh seemed to ungracefully pulled the two into with him. 

Folykl smirked, her jewelry gently clinking as she moved to attach herself to the blueblood. " Are you sure.. you're up for this? You already seem… a little… out of breath…" she spoke out ironically. 

" No Folykl, look how well the both of us are behaving. It really did just take a strong sensible high blood to help us out." The other yellow blood snickered out. " In fact, you know, I think you can really help us out with another problem that we have been having." 

" W-Whats that?" Zebruh spoke out, shakey from the odd but pleasurable feeling that seemed to grow stronger the longer he was with these two. 

" Well, if you're really feeling up to helping us out with our pale problem… see; little Folykl here has a bad case of the void rot. " Kuprum spoke out, Folykl wrapping her arms around Zebruh's chest, starting to leave little butterfly kisses along his neck to test how willing he was. The only sound coming from the blue blood where small gasps of pleasure. " And she needs to take a lot of energy just to keep living. But you see, it's been a constant fight with us on how much energy I should give. I don't wanna overload her, burn her out you know?" Kuprum spoke out, moving to lay behind Zebruh, hands resting at his hips, gently rubbing them, making the high blood press up against Kuprum. 

"W-What can i do to help?" Zebruh spoke out, mind starting to fuzz over from just the electrical pleasure. His hands moving to lower Folykl's pants just a bit, watching to make sure he had the go ahead. Herself already making quick work of Zebruhs attire, pulling the vest off as soon has his hands touched her waistband. 

" Just sit here and take it for her ok?" He heard Kuprum whisper into his ear, suddenly feeling a hand from behind slip into his pants, and stroke his growing bulge. The high blood buckled, hardly noticing as his clothes where being pulled off of him by blue and yellow psionics. 

Folykl pulled Zebruh on top of her, sure the amount of energy her Moirail was pouring into this high blood was giving her a bit of a jump of energy, but she didn't want to waste it. No, it would be much better for him to do most of the work for her. She felt her own twin bulge curl around itself, stroking the both of them for a moment, keeping what she could assume was eye contact with the high blood before grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her. " Dont just stare….Do something low blood…" 

Kuprum had to admit, his palemate was breathtaking in that Fuchsia outfit, and the fact that she was able to be so domineering to this stupid indigo blood, was a big turn on. It didn't help that this situation was pretty much every low bloods imperial wet dream. He watched as Zebruh lowered himself to take both bulges into his mouth, Folykl's back arching as she made an instinctive thrust into his mouth, trying to push herself deeper into him. 

Zebruh gagged slightly, feeling both bulges worm their way deeper into his throat. His own curling around itself to try and get friction. He was so enamored watching as Folykl moaned, groping her breasts with a spare hand as she still gripped his hair, that he didn't notice Kuprum until he felt a weight on his back, and something thick and girthy slide not only into his nook, but his ass as well. 

Kuprum snickered as he watched the high blood wriggle under him and over his beloved moirail. He slammed harshly into Zebruh, hitting something that made him cry out and Folykl using that moment, to push him down to the hilt of her bulges. " Just be a good Blue blood whore and take every last drop ok?" The male gold blood muttered out, pushing out enough energy into Zebruh, that for a moment, the blueblood buckled wildly as a burst pulled into him and through to Folykl. 

Zebruh gave a pitiful whine as bulge seemed to tense and release against his stomach and onto the fine silks below. The blueblood, being lost in the pleasure of being so filled that he couldn't help but ride his orgasm out by rocking against the bulges stuffed in him, and the fabric that brushed against his bulge. 

But still, the pair wasn't done with him yet. No, now that Folykl had a good amount of energy in her and still flooding through her, she worked his mouth. Her eyes tightening as she leaned her head back, thrusting a little harsher into Zebruh's moaning mouth. " Keep him hard… He seems… to do… his best work… when he's needy…" she huffed out, whimpering. 

" Why wouldn't he, look at him Fol, he's a natural high blood slut." Kuprum huffed out, slamming his hips into Zebruh, not even letting the poor dear rest before he reached around and started to stroke the wilting bulge back to life, causing Zebruh to whimper out, trying to pull away at the hand. Yet, as Kuprum's hand wrapped around him, he could feel more energy surge into him, completely racking him. Sending the poor high blood to be a limp mess, as he cried out around Folykl as pleasure seemed to fry him. 

" That's right, just take our dirty yellow bulges. You like feeling stuffed? You like being a filthy low blood fucker." Kuprum growled out, pushing in deep with every word, enjoying the wild moaning and muffled crying Zebruh was making under him, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. 

" Kuprum, i think…" Folykl gasped out, arching her back fully off the blankets as she quickly came. She gripped Zebruh's hair, forcing him to stay in his place and drink every last drop of her slurry, unable to pull away as he was sandwiched between the two. 

" That's right, take it, take every last drop." He huffed out, watching him gag as Folykl emptied herself into him. He growled, thrusting faster into the blue blood. " Take these yellow bulges, take every fuckin inch. You like being a bucket dont you. " he huffed out, leaning over him, watching as the highbloods swallow every last drop before one final shove, letting himself empty into Zebruh as well. 

Zebruh whimpered, his own body bucking wildly as he felt rope after rope pump into all of his used holes. Himself giving a choked cry as he felt Kuprum squeeze his bulge, stroking it even though the pair had just cum. " Look at you, still hard, still wanting to cum again. I bet you like the taste of yellow slurry. " he heard kuprum hiss out above him. His moans now more wild as Folykl pulled out from his lips. Eyes glossed over as he humped the air, only cumming as another current of electricity racked him, spilling another slurry under him. A whorish cry coming from Zebruh as his body collapsed under him, and fell onto his mess, passed out completely. 

Unfortunately 

He soon woke up, not only to find that he was alone, but that the pair had robbed him blind, and had left him a large debt in room damages. 


End file.
